


Death & Judgement

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death is an Entity, M/M, The Just Isn't Just a Title, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: "You will not be alone, Son of Adam. Where you go there will be a mate of your soul. Together your tasks will be lighter, happiness will bloom in your chest, and neither of you will never be alone again."





	Death & Judgement

Edmund can smell the magic before he sees it. It doesn't smell of ice and cold but the pine is there. Pine trees and wood smoke and forest loam. It paints a picture in his mind of a great dark forest, still and quiet. More importantly, it does not smell of Her. 

He runs in the direction it’s strongest. An alleyway, behind a derelict and abandoned pub. There he sees a hazy distortion in the air. Like heat waves coming up off blacktop roads. There's no flash of light or even a loud bang, just one moment nothing but the heat distortion and the next, a man. 

He falls to the ground, dry heaves for a moment or two, taking great gasping breaths. As he seems to settle, he starts to stand. He only manages to lean, knees bent and back bowed, his right arm bracing against the dirty brick wall. 

Edmund stands silently and takes in the sight of the man. He is young, perhaps a year or two younger than himself. He has black hair, short and dishevelled. His clothes are out of place in this world, robes, but cut for movement and speed. There are plates of what looks like boiled leather fastened in places. Armour. The man looks comfortable in it - it's worn and clearly made to fit him. So this man is a warrior. He carries no weapon that Edmund can see, but the King of Shadows knows better to assume. 

As the warrior stands more upright Edmund sees a golden pendant, shining bright against his dark armour. A lion rampant. Identical to the all Narnia heraldry. Despite all his diplomatic history and political training, Edmund gasped aloud. This sound drew the eyes of the man - and they are green. So green. Green like the great dark forest Edmund envisioned when he smelt the magic. 

"By the Mane," he breathes, "did the Lion send you?" 

Two things happen at the exact same time. The first being a burning pain on Edmund's left forearm and the man in front of him gapes like a fish, "You! You said my words!" 

The tone is incredulous and shock. Before Edmund can process that sentence the man passes out, bonelessly sliding down the brick wall into a heap. 

* * *

When Aslan had named him King Edmund the Just, Edmund had tried his very hardest to be just that. He scoured every law book available, every scroll of philosophy, every old tale of judgements. He became the spymaster - ever knowing - to better judge any and every situation. The King of Shadows. He tried to embody fairness and just rulings in everything he did. When Aslan walked with him at the edge of the Eastern Sea, he was told he embodied those aspects too well. For while Aslan was King Undisputed in his own land, there were other lands with other gods. Edmund had been watched and judged worthy for a task none other had been suited for. 

Edmund despaired but Aslan breathed on him. The hot sweet air washed over him, calming him. "You will not be alone, Son of Adam. Where you go there will be a mate of your soul. Together your tasks will be lighter, happiness will bloom in your chest, and neither of you will never be alone again." With another breath from the Lion, Edmund felt a curious sensation on his left arm. Moving his sleeve, he saw words on his skin - black, spiky and slightly messy, quill written "You! You said my words!" Aslan explained the new world, the new task, and what those words meant. His soulmate. 

The new task was to be the avatar of judgements, a keeper of the scales. This new world had need of him. He was the Just King, now more than anything else.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really adore the ship of Harry and Edmund. I feel like they have so much in common, yet still have enough differences to have a romantic relationship.


End file.
